


Incognizant

by Sempiterna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Prison, Breeding, Confinement, Dark fic, Dark fiction, Dubious Consent, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Reylo - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, ben solo | kylo ren is an asshole, dubcon, rey is an asshole, they're both assholing it up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempiterna/pseuds/Sempiterna
Summary: A scratch for everyday of her miserable existence.Rey is stuck in a metal box prison. A little lonely bird with no broken wings. At least not yet.Lets see what happens when they decide to up the ante and throw an XY chromosome her way.





	Incognizant

* * *

 

The smell. It was the fucking smell.

 

Not of grime, dirt, or body odor.

 

No fuck that. They hated it. Hated the smell of something _human._ The smell of a specimen that feels and emotes, far deeper than they ever could.

 

It was the odor of fear and fucking despair. Of failure, of giving up on everything.

 

It reeked and coated every surface of the walls.

 

This hellhole home of theirs.

 

The room was small enough to play mind games, when the days are endless and the pain gets too deep. But big enough that the fear of crushing under the solitary existence, didn't suffocate.

 

It was bleak. Sterile. Barely held anything of personal value or evidence that a real flesh and blood remained trapped in its four corners.

 

Not that it pertained to her room.

 

Rey was huddled at the edge of her pathetically hard bed. Kneeling in front of the steel wall, hyper focused on the task at hand. A tinge of blood dripped down the metal from where she was scratching it. In front of her were hundreds of other scratches lined up neatly across the walls. While it was no respite it certainly added a little charm to her quarters.

 

The side of her thumb bled and started to bruise at her desperate attempts to carve up a line, marking another day of her life in this purgatory.

 

“Fucking assholes,” she mumbled under breath. They had to forcefully clip her damn nails today all because she dared to scratch one of them in defense. Well, if she was perfectly honest, no it wasn't. she just hated the way it fucking smiled at her.

 

A small sneer of satisfaction curved at the corner of her chapped lips. She knew the moment she gouged its skin, it was sure as hell gonna scar. Her sneer turned into a full blown smile of contempt. She reeled at the memory of the way her nails tore through the flesh, ripping out small chunks.

 

_Oh well!_ She voiced to in her head. Very pleased as she hummed out a tune from a forgotten memory.

 

Once the line was done she sat on her heels, leaned back and checked her handiwork.

 

Should she clean the blood? Nah.

 

Is she going to get punished for it? Definitely.

 

Will she get to see the same cunt she carved up, serving up her punishment? Yes, with gleeful satisfaction.

 

Sighing with a smile still on her lips, she got up and stretched till a few cracks ran up her spine.

 

Rey walked into the semi open bathroom area and ran her hands under running water. Out of habit, she looked up but there was no mirror. They could harm themselves, or wield shards as weapons if they had a fight still left in them.

 

But who cared. The metal walls were more than enough.

 

She leaned in to peer at her blurry face and examine it left to right. The bruising on her cheek and jaw started to purple. An unfortunate side effect of her ‘sudden’ disobedience.

 

It would heal in time, she mused.

 

Finishing up, she walked over to her bed and reached for the hem of her shirt. She was about to lift it up when an echoing thump started. It sounded like a slowed down heartbeat that got louder and louder.

 

They were coming.

 

_At this time?_

 

She quickly looked around her room, her breaths coming out in small gasps. She was bracing for a retaliation. Rey quickly ran to the wall on her left and slapped her hand over the surface. A closet space shimmered into life and she grabbed one of her pants.

 

Rey stretched it out, making sure to twirl it into a rope and wrapped two ends around her hands. Satisfied, she nodded to herself and took position in the middle of her room. She held the material out in front of her, ready for an attack.

 

If she was lucky enough to maneuver, she could choke the fucker to death.

 

What's another couple more years to add to this prison?

 

Nothing.

 

She was never getting out. Might as well take one of them with her.

 

Go out with a bang.

 

The thumps continue to grow louder. Her face shifted into a scowl as she stared at the empty wall in front of her.

 

The thumping stopped.

 

A water like ripple broke out on the metal wall surface. Suddenly three figures walked through.

 

“Move it!” one of the guards hissed out. Shoving a huge male figure towards the room.

 

Rey blinked a few times in confusion and looked over to the guards. Hell they barely noticed her presence. Worse, she didn't recognize them. Their uniforms were a different color, and they were heavily armed.

 

Rey dropped her arms, and looked over at the presence in front of her. She shifted her gaze past the strangers shoulder, opening her mouth to verbalize her question. The guards beat her to it.

 

“New roommate. Enjoy.” one of them grunted out.

 

And with that, both guards turned and started to walk out of the room.

 

Rey jumped in surprise and snapped her gaze towards the man.

 

His thick arms were folded in front of chest, head cocked over to the side as if he was looking behind him. But she noticed his eyes weren't focused on the retreating guards.

 

They were staring intently at her.

 

And he was sporting a smirk.

 

_Fuck._

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since I've written anything. Updates will probably be sporadic. Un-betaed.  
> I'm just testing the waters. I really don't have a plot outline. This is more of on the spot plot movement.  
> So please heed below :-
> 
> TAGS AND CHARACTERS WILL BE UPDATED ALONG THE WAY.


End file.
